


We Could Happen

by ralsbecket



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [2]
Category: Agents of Atlas, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Filipino Character, Flirting, Military Uniforms, Romantic Fluff, Song: We Could Happen (AJ Rafael), Stark Expo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo (Card 1) - 01: Image - Sergeant James BarnesLove Writing Challenge - Day 9: Making a move-Bonnie drags Pearl on a double-date with Steve and his ladies-man best friend, Bucky.
Relationships: Bonnie (Captain America movies)/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pearl Pangan
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085546
Kudos: 3
Collections: BBB Special Events





	We Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> “Storms they will come  
> But I know  
> That the sun will shine again  
> He's my friend  
> And he says that we belong together”  
> \- AJ Rafael, _We Could Happen_
> 
> Title: We Could Happen  
> Collaborator: ralsbecket  
> Card Number: 1  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754564  
> Square Filled: 01 - [Image: Sergeant James Barnes](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c8/54/09/c854098041b1dd5a3d30281bbd789daf--marvel-girl-marvel-heroes.jpg)  
> Ship: Bucky Barnes/Pearl Pangan  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Stark Expo 1943, Double Date, Filipino Character, Flirting  
> Summary: Bonnie drags Pearl on a double-date with Steve and his ladies-man best friend, Bucky.  
> Word Count: 699

Pearl had never seen Flushing Meadows so crowded, with people of all ages and backgrounds walking around just to marvel at the exhibitions of the World Expo hosted by Stark Industries. There were bright lights and staged presentations and invention booths dotting the park, passersby oohing and ahhing as they went. She couldn’t care less about the obnoxiously loud fireworks exploding in the skies, either.

“I can’t believe I let you drag me to this stupid thing,” Pearl complained, fighting against her dress blues slightly just to cross her arms over her chest. Her lips pursed into a line as she shot a look at her friend Bonnie. “It’s my last night stateside, Bon, I should be –”

“Oh, please! Don’t be sayin’ you should be asleep in bed, missy,” Bonnie teased, linking her arm with Pearl’s. “Live a little! The boys should be here soon enough.”

Right. The boys, consisting of Bonnie’s boyfriend Steve Rogers and his ladies-man best friend. She was about ready to kick herself – why did she say ‘yes’ to this double-date again? Rolling her eyes, Pearl sighed, “I already know I’m gonna hate this guy’s guts.”

Bonnie scoffed, reaching up to mess with the cap of Pearl’s uniform. “Give him a chance, hon. He’s a lot nicer than everyone makes him out to be.”

“I doubt that very much.”

“He’s a genuine sweetheart. Steve raves about him all the time,” Bonnie pointed out. “Sarah, too.”

Pearl’s jaw dropped dramatically, and she held back a laugh at the mention of her former supervisor. “Hey, now. Sarah Rogers may have keen judgment in the hospital, but you know she –”

“Oh, there they are!” Bonnie interrupted, raising her free arm to wave at two men walking towards them from the Unisphere. “Stevie, Bucky, hey!”

Pearl felt her eyes widen to the size of saucers when she spotted the soldier walking beside Steve, tall and broad-shouldered and _incredibly cute_. She pulled Bonnie closer to her, whispering, “You never told me he was _Army_.”

“Didn’t I?” she replied innocently, failing to hide the slight curve of her lips. “Must have slipped my mind.” Bonnie pulled away from Pearl and met her boyfriend halfway, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

“Bonnie, I –”

Pearl stopped short when she made eye contact with Steve’s friend, who was sporting his own shy smile. His eyes flickered over her form once before settling on her face; she could only imagine her expression mirrored his. Pearl’s cheeks warmed up against her will, and she cursed the increased beating of her heart when the soldier’s smile widened into a breathtaking grin.

“Guess they’re leaving us to fend for ourselves,” he joked, breaking the ice. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, taking the few steps forward to extend a hand. “I’m James.”

“Pearl,” she answered, taking his hand. Her face burned hot when James leaned down to leave a light kiss to the back of her hand.

He said playfully, “Beautiful name for such a beautiful gal.” James kept their hands in a comfortable hold, his thumb caressing her skin.

She couldn’t help the snort that came out of her. Pearl bit back a full laugh, not hiding the flippant tone in her voice: “I’m sure you say that to _all_ the girls you step out with.” She averted her eyes for a moment, hoping her face wasn’t as red as she felt.

“Not at all,” James replied, meeting her gaze once more. His smile reached his eyes – a beautiful blue-grey, Pearl noticed for the first time. “It’s not every day I meet someone whose name reminds me of the oceans I’d be willing to drown in for ‘em.”

Steve barked a laugh from behind, shaking his head as Bonnie hid her grin behind her hand. “Laying it on a little thick there, Buck.”

“Shove it, Steve,” James retorted over his shoulder. “We’re having a moment.”

Pearl pressed her lips together, fighting an amused smile. She twisted her hand in James’s, slotting her fingers between his and squeezing. “Play your cards right tonight, soldier, and there could be _multiple_ moments.” She winked, chuckling when he stared at her in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: May add a second chapter about Pearl and Bucky overseas because _i love them_. (Also, apparently, army nurses had dress blues until mid-1943 when they cycled them out into dress greens, [the more ya know](http://www.sarahsundin.com/army-nursing-in-world-war-ii-uniforms/))
> 
>   
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
